Generally, semiconductor chips used in electronic devices comprise a semiconductor substrate and a packaging substrate for structural support. However, the packaging substrate is typically attached to the semiconductor substrate towards the end of processing. Therefore, the semiconductor substrate is often attached to a carrier for structural support during processing. The semiconductor substrate and the carrier may undergo rapid changes in temperature during the formation of semiconductor chips.
The semiconductor substrate and the carrier, however, frequently exhibit different coefficients of thermal expansion. Thus, as the semiconductor substrate and carrier are heated during processing, such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, the carrier expands at a different rate than the silicon. This difference in the expansion may cause the silicon and carrier to warp. This warpage not only may cause the silicon to crack, but may also reduce the usable portion of the semiconductor substrate due to the unevenness of the processes.